Kiss it better
by Wolfchilde84
Summary: Dirk Strider watches his little brother grow up. After all the pain and trauma that both the boys have been through, Dirk still loves to watch his little brother grow up. Rated T for swearing and some violence with strifing.
1. Chapter 1

Dirk Strider stood on the right side of the bed, his tongue stuck out with a disgusted look on his face. He has just witnessed his little brother be born. He is Eighteen years old and has taken a liking to ponies and raps. He considers himself the gayest yet most fabulous man on the earth. He could handle almost anything, yet he still can't look at his new born brother.

He looks at the child as his fathers cleans him, still holding his mothers hand. He looked down and gave her a reassuring smile, looking back to the little boy named Dave Strider.

After Dave was cleaned, their mother had fallen asleep with their father next to her, so Dirk took him for a bit. The little child looked up at the shades and squealed, making little grabby hands at them. Dirk shook his head and looked into his eyes.

Red.

He sighed in disappointment, knowing Dave here is gonna have trouble keeping his eyes a secret. He walked around the halls, wondering what sneak methods he would teach him first. Maybe he could teach him how to rap. Maybe Dave would like guys like himself.

Dirk shook his head and focuses on Dave, his little brother again. He couldn't worry about what he was gonna be like, only that he had to accept him, no matter what kind of weird stage he went through. And as his big brother, he had to be there for him.

**Seven months later**

Dirk let out a loud groan and woke up the next morning his little brother crying loudly. Of course he had to be the one tot take care of lil' ol' shitlit. His father was on a business trip and his mother was out getting hammered until she couldn't move. He walked into the nursery to see Dave kicking and screaming. He picked him up and bounced and rocked him until he stopped, and brought him into his room and laid back down.

After about a few more hours of sleep, he heard a knock at the door. He picked up Dave lightly and snuck his through the hall way, stumbling over some beer bottles. Dave woke up from the quick motion and starred up at Dirk, only to get a hand to his mouth, "Don't."

Dirk heard another knock and sighed, "Coming!" he looked through the peep-hole and saw two men in black suits. He slowly opened the door, a bit cautious about them. One man cleared his throat and handed them a pink scarf. The one your mother wore. it was covered it dry blood and you stomach took a twist. "Are you Dirk Strider?"

Dirk nodded and looked over at the other man. The other man sighed and handed a phone, the one you father used. "I'm very sorry to tell you, but your parents we're in a car accident. From what we had heard, they were arguing and Mr. Strider ran a red light."

Dirk's stomach was doing acrobatics while he choked on words. He grabbed a blanket for Dave and ran out the apartment as soon as the suits left. He got to his car and strapped Dave in the back, and made his way to the hospital. He arrived pretty quickly, only to find his mother and father's lifeless body.

'_I thought he was on vacation.' 'Why wasn't I told.' 'Did I do something?' 'Was it_ _Dave_?_' _He looked over at Dave and sighed. Dave pointed to their mother and put his fingers in his mouth, "Mama." Dirk shook lightly and put his head on his sleeve, "This isn't fair. He shouldn't have to deal with this kind of trauma. he's only seven months old. Please don't do this to me. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk let out a sigh and walked through the isles looking for food Dave squealed a bit and flung his arms up, pointing to the cereal. Dirk looked at it and pointed to a box only to have Dave squeal louder.

Dirk chuckled a bit and grabbed it and walked down his favourite isle. He extended his arm out into the front of the snack. He started running and watched Dave laugh as items fell into the cart.

Before he collided into another cart he stopped and looked up to see a man with buckteeth carrying a kid long black. hair Dirk smirked a bit and nodded his head, "English." the man turned around and smiled. The same smile that tugged at his heart each time. "Oh hello Dirk! I didn't see you there!" Dirk rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled, "Probably need new glasses if you couldn't see the Striders. Anyways, who is this?"

Jake lifted his right arm, showing a girl about Dave's age, maybe a little older. "This is Jade." Jade let out a big squeal, and grabbed Jake's glasses, "No Jade, please-" she put them on and squealed. Jake sighed and put his glasses back on as Jade huffed and crossed her arms.

Dave took them off and handed them to him. He looked over at the apple juice and gasped, bouncing a bit, "aj!" Dirks chuckled and looked over at Jake, Jake chuckled and looked at the time before cursing a bit, "Shoot. I have to get going to meet Janey so she can take care of Jade while I work. Cya later Dirk! Maybe we can catch up like old times."

Jake grabbed his cart and winked at him before strolling off. Dirk let out a groan and sighed, "Smooth Dirk." he set Dave back in the cart and continued to get what he needed, his heart still racing while he paid for everything and headed home.

* * *

Back at home while Dirk made one of his puppets, Dave came running into the room holding up a finger, "Bro! Kiss it better!" he whined and held up his finger. Dirk shoved the smuppet away from him and sighed picking Dave up and setting him in his lap. Bro examined his finger and noticed a paper cut. He kissed it and grabbed a band-aid. A barbie band-aid to be exact.

Dave smiled big and looked up at bro, "Come play princess with me! You be queen, I be princess." Dirk looked at his computer and back at Dave before smirking, "Alright lil' man. But since I'm the queen, I get the big fluffy chair." Dave shook his head, "No way!" Dirk set him down and nodded, "Yep!"

Dave huffed and ran into the living room, leaving Dirk alone. He looked over at the picture of them, his dad on the phone while his mom held a martini glass. He set down the picture and ran into the living room.


End file.
